


The Fontaine of Youth

by fakeivy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Gags, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeivy/pseuds/fakeivy
Summary: People come here for the experiences they can have; yet it's in the offices where a truly titillating situation unfolds.





	The Fontaine of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Knocking on Dimensional Walls Chapter 02.  
> Inspired by a certain artist's rendition of the fellbros.

The setting sun glinted gold against puddles on the streets and sidewalks of The City from the afternoon rain. On the outskirts, in an alleyway, a crimson neon sign of a fountain pen flickered to life.

The Fontaine of Youth was open for business.

Though expensive, selective of their clientele, and extremely strict with enforcing their rules, it was an immensely popular club within certain circles, with a long enough history to have rumors and legends associated with it.

Rumor the first:

"So...it's obviously a fountain pen, but what about the liquid it's spewing?"

"It's gotta be blood, right? With what kind of club this is, there's no way it isn't blood."

"The viscosity's all wrong; it's ink."

"Come on, like they can get across viscosity with a neon sign."

"Anything's possible with magic."

“You're both wrong. It's jizz.”

“Pfft, seriously?”

“Hey, come on! Like you said, 'with what kind of club this is...'”

Rumor the second...

"Have you heard?"

The bouncer paused in her task of opening the club's door for the night to look enquiringly over at the check boy bouncing on his feet.

"About the boss," he obligingly expanded.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," she said dryly. "What's he done this time?"

"Rumor has it that there's something quite interesting going on in his office."

"Rumor should stick with facts."

"Oh, they confirmed it; took a restock list of alcohol straight to the boss when they heard."

"...Really, now. Interesting. Want to find an excuse for us so we can go on our break?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

It never took long for The Fontaine to fill with the sound of people, but tonight there was an extra excited hum of energy emanating from all those employed by the club.

A waiter made his way to the bar.

"Two Bloody Marys, a Gin Daisy, and a Green Eyes for table six, Rumor."

"On it," replied the bartender. Taking out various ingredients and instruments, they started pouring liquids into the mixer.

"So I heard you went to the boss's office," the waiter said casually, leaning against the bar.

"I did."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" They asked, setting the Bloody Marys on his tray and moving on to filling the blender with the next concoction.

"You know I can't say."

"Then I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," they said with a sly smile, ice clinking against the glass as they gently stirred the drink. Setting it on the tray with the other three, they said, "All done. Off you go now."

The waiter groaned, but picked up his tray.

"Maybe I can pass by with the 'I'm going to the bathroom' excuse..." he muttered to himself as he walked away.

Deeper still inside were the offices where the behind-the-scenes managing of the club took place. Excellent sound-proofing prevented the music from the club from reaching here.

"Take this to the boss's office; it's _very_ important."

"What? But this is just the rep-"

"Trust me. You want to go to the boss's office _right now_."

"...Fine. But if this is a setup, so help me-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I'm doing. I'm helping you out, hooking you up. Now go! Hurry! I'm not sure how long until they're done, but you'd be missing the chance of a lifetime."

Paperwork in hand, she made her way to the boss's office and knocked.

"Enter."

The scene she saw inside had her mentally profusely thanking her co-worker.

\---

“Enter.”

The vibration of Papyrus' voice against his back caused Sans to shiver. Tensing due to the sound of the door opening caused him to choke back a moan as the sound of footsteps drew near.

“The repair bill for that wall demolition arrived.”

Papyrus shifted.

“Ah-!” Sans tried to cut off the sound but too late.

His pants were loud in the silence that followed.

“Thank you. Put it there with the others,” Papyrus said. The amusement in his voice painted the scene vividly. Sans could hear his smirk.

“...Was there anything else?” he asked pointedly.

“Ah! No, sir, that was all.”

Sans could feel her eyes avidly taking him in. His breathing sped up.

“You're dismissed then.”

Sans heard the sound of footsteps moving away and then the door opening and closing.

“Looks like words got around, eh, Sans?” Papyrus chuckled, hand closing around Sans' neck. 

He was beautiful like this, blindfolded and gagged, wearing only one of his dress shirts. The best part however was what was hidden from sight behind the desk. 

Sans straddled one of his legs, cock twitching and body shaking as his hands desperately gripped the desk.

“Hold still,” Papyrus had ordered at the beginning, blindfolding him, before sliding the vibrator inside him, and gagging him during his subsequent gasp.

Papyrus blinked back to the present to the sound of Sans moaning.

“What do you think?” he murmured, before rising and slamming him onto the top of the desk. Sans keened, hands knocking papers everywhere as he scrambled for something to hold onto. Papyrus leaned down in order to speak directly against his temporal bone.

“Shall we put on a real show for the next person to walk in?”

Sans shook his head with a whimper as a puddle of drool started to form. His hands found the opposite edge of the desk and frantically clamped down.

“No? Hmm...” Papyrus drew back, releasing his hold on Sans' neck.

The sound of the lock snicked shut, and with one smooth motion Papyrus drew the vibrator out of Sans.

“Then give me a private show,” Papyrus growled before he grabbed Sans' hips and sheathed himself completely inside Sans.

“Gh-!” Sans' spine bowed from the pleasure. More noises spilled from his mouth as Papyrus continued to thrust into him.

“You're so tight,” Papyrus said, dragging himself tortuously slowly out of Sans. Sans whimpered desperately, trying to get him to move faster by shifting his hips, to no avail, as he was pinned in place by Papyrus' grip. Drawing almost all the way out, he slammed into him, setting a furious pace.

“You did well following my order, Sans. Now--come for me,” he said, hand closing around Sans' cock. Sans tipped over the edge, expression a picture of ecstasy as he tightened around Papyrus' cock and cum spilled out of his cock onto Papyrus' hand and the floor. After a few more thrusts the sensation caused Papyrus to come as well, filling Sans to the brim. Drawing out of him, Papyrus stepped back to admire the view. Trembling from the aftershocks of pleasure, cum starting to spill out of him, panting, he was-

“Wonderful, Sans.”

He removed the gag and blindfold and scooped Sans up into his arms. His eyes slowly focused on him as the haze of pleasure died down. He made a weak come-closer motion. Papyrus obligingly bent down. Sans kissed him, drawing back with a drowsy smile.

“Love ya, Paps,” he said with a sigh, snuggling into his hold as he gently fell asleep.

Papyrus' grip tightened for an instant, emotion rushing through him-

-he regained control of himself. He softly kissed Sans' forehead.

“And I you,” he whispered tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Found a really fun smut idea generator [here](http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=11201).  
> The prompt for this was, "Your smutfic features gags and it takes place at a club".
> 
> And if you're interested, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCZsp7bM-d8) is the song I was listening to on repeat as I finished editing this. I'd really like to find more music like this...


End file.
